Industrial robots are machines that can accomplish various movements or processes instead of human labor during a production process. Industrial robots have an actuator and a power source which drives the actuator to perform various actions. Usually, a reducer is disposed between the power source and the actuator, to reduce the speed and increase the torque by outputting high-speed power from a motor or an internal combustion engine and so on, to the actuator.
At present, the RV type reducer (the pin tooth cycloid reducer) produced by NABTESCO of Japan has become the most widely used type of reducer in industrial robots due to its compact structure and strong transmission capability. The RV type reducer generally includes a pin tooth housing, a cycloid disk capable of cycloid motion in the pin tooth housing, and a plurality of pin teeth disposed between the pin tooth housing and the cycloid disk. The cycloid disk performs a cycloid motion in the pin tooth housing to achieve deceleration. The RV type decelerator also includes a planet carrier. The planet carrier is connected to the cycloid disk via an eccentric shaft, so that the cycloid motion of the cycloid disk is transmitted to the planet carrier and a rotation is generated to the planet carrier to output power.
Studies show that the RV type reducer has relatively more components and complex structures, and the manufacturing precision between the components is extremely high, resulting in a low yield rate. In addition, surveys show that the RV type reducer is easily damaged during use, especially the eccentric shaft which is disposed between the planet carrier and the cycloid disk, and are easily wom or damaged due to stress concentration.
Therefore, a new cycloid reducer without a planet carrier for output is needed, which has a relatively simple structure and is easy to manufacture, and due to the absence of a planet carrier, the relative parts of which is not easily damaged in the process of use.